


make out in my car

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Lucas being a lil nervous about coming out, M/M, eliott being the best what's new, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: This isn’t the Lucas that Eliott encounters at school, the one who averts his eyes from Eliott, pretends they don’t know each other. The Lucas he knows during these late night hours is free and confident, gazing into Eliott’s eyes, kissing him like he needs it to breathe.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	make out in my car

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello  
> I wrote this kind of impatiently so im sorry if there are little mistakes, im probably gonna go back and edit later!  
> title is from make out in my car by Moses sumney (specifically the sufjan stevens version)  
> here is the link to the song, it's really pretty and I recommend listening to it while you read :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Eliott stands outside Lucas’ apartment building, slightly shivering from the growing wind that approaches. His phone buzzes in his pocket, showing that Lucas has responded to Eliott’s _I’m outside_ text. _I’ll be right there_ , Lucas’ texts reads, and Eliott can’t help but smile like an idiot at his phone. At just the sheer thought of seeing Lucas again, after what’s only really been a few hours. 

But this is different. This isn’t the Lucas that Eliott encounters at school, the one who averts his eyes from Eliott, pretends they don’t know each other. The Lucas he knows during these late night hours is free and confident, gazing into Eliott’s eyes, kissing him like he needs it to breathe. 

It’s been just a week since their first kiss under the rain, and almost every night since, they’ve been meeting up, driving in Eliott’s parents’ car to some empty lot and making out for what feels like hours under the stars. Eliott’s grades and sleep schedule may be turning to shit, but he frankly couldn’t care less. Especially when Lucas’ lips graze _just right_ along his neck, enough to make him gasp.

Eliott’s shaken out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of a door opening, and there’s Lucas. He’s already smiling shyly at the sight of Eliott as he walks over to him, slowly at first, then speeding up before launching his arms around Eliott’s neck and bringing him in for a deep kiss. Eliott is stunned by Lucas’ boldness for a moment before remembering that it’s 12:30 on a Thursday night and there’s really no one around, so that’s why Lucas feels comfortable kissing him out in the open like this. So Eliott goes along with it. His hands firmly grip Lucas’ waist and he kisses Lucas back with just as much feeling, speaking his mind through his movement of his lips instead of with his words. 

It’s Lucas who breaks the kiss first, but he keeps his arms around Eliott’s neck, looking up at him fondly. Eliott feels his heart race at the sight of Lucas looking at him like this. Only in his dreams would Lucas like him back, want to kiss him and be with him. And Eliott doesn’t really care that Lucas doesn’t want anyone to know. He would do anything to be with Lucas, no matter the circumstances. And if Lucas isn’t ready to come out yet, then it’s the last thing Eliott wants to pressure him. So, the late night rendezvous it is.

“Well hello to you, too,” Eliott teases, but it’s overshadowed by the tenderness in his voice as he speaks.

“Hi,” Lucas responds so simply, and so adorably that Eliott can’t help but lean in again, pressing his lips to Lucas’, but when he pulls back he sees the insecurity written all over Lucas’ face, eyes flitting all around, most likely to see if there’s anyone nearby to catch sight of them. Sensing Lucas’ anxiety, Eliott detaches himself from him and nods towards the direction of the car, without having to say anything. Lucas smiles gratefully and starts walking by Eliott’s side to the car in silence.

Once inside, Eliott starts driving in the direction of their usual spot, tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music playing softly from the radio. It’s during this time that they’re usually talking about their day at school, about anything, but Lucas is unusually quiet in the passenger seat, knees drawn up to his chest.

“Lucas, are you okay?”

Lucas turns his head towards Eliott and he gives him a small smile. “I’m fine, just a little tired. I had two exams today and someone insisted on keeping me out until four in the morning yesterday.”

Eliott smiles to himself at the memory, of Lucas trying and failing to escape Eliott’s arms over and over again until he gave in and slumped back into Eliott, where they accidentally fell asleep wrapped around each other for two hours. 

“Are you complaining?”

“Nah. He was really cute.”

Eliott pulls the car into the empty parking lot, turning off the ignition but keeping whatever music playing on the radio. He opens his door and gets out, jogging over to the other side to open Lucas’ door, even though he insists every time that it’s not necessary. Eliott never listens. Lucas deserves only the best. 

Once Lucas is out of the car, Eliott opens the door to the backseat, smiling stupidly at Lucas before pulling at his waist, guiding him to the door with a devilish grin on his face. He’s looking at Lucas like he’s fifteen years old and about to hook up with someone for the first time, and it makes Lucas laugh as they get into the backseat and close the back door.

“You’re five years old, did you know that?”

“You like me anyway.”

Lucas’ _yeah_ gets swallowed by Eliott’s lips as he comes forward to kiss Lucas, starting off slowly but then becoming more intense as Eliott presses up against Lucas where he’s sat against the door. Lucas clutches at Eliott’s neck, holding him close, and he moans slightly when Eliott grazes his tongue along his lower lip.

Lucas pulls away for a moment in between kisses. “Eliott,” he says breathlessly, but Eliott keeps on kissing him. Lucas giggles and puts his hands on Eliott’s chest, pushing him back slightly. “Eliott,” he repeats, “wait.”

Eliott gets the message, leaning back so he’s looking across the backseat at Lucas. Lucas’ expression is sort of nervous, and he’s looking at his hands in his lap.

“Are you alright, Lucas?”

Lucas whips his head up. “Of course.” It’s very unconvincing, and Eliott tilts his head to the side. “Lucas. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Lucas sighs and looks away for a moment before looking back into Eliott’s eyes. 

“It’s just, I was thinking today about all of this. About us. And, I want you to know I’m really happy about all of it. I’m really happy with all of this, with you, with what we’re doing.”

Eliott’s heart soars and he smiles. “Me too, Lucas. I’m happy too.”

Lucas’ expression darkens a bit, which isn’t what Eliott was expecting. 

“I know you say that, but I feel like this is unfair. I’m making all of this so much harder for you. I won’t even look at you in school, I probably make you feel like shit.”

Oh. So this is what’s been upsetting Lucas. Eliott should have guessed this conversation would come up at some point, he just didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Lucas, we talked about this. You’re not out, and that’s okay. I don’t feel like shit when you avoid me at school, I really don’t. I don’t care about any of that. I just want you to be comfortable.” 

“But I’m not.” Eliott can hear Lucas’ voice wavering and it nearly breaks Eliott’s heart. “I’m not. Because at school I’m hiding, from myself, from the guys, from you. And here, with you, it’s amazing and like a dream, but as soon as you drop me back off at my flat I have to go back to hiding.” Eliott moves forward a bit on the seat so he can hold Lucas’ hand, squeezing slightly. He can see the tears brimming in Lucas’ eyes, threatening to spill over. “And it’s not like I don’t want to come out. I _do_. Ever since you, I feel like I could do it. You have no idea how _badly_ I want to.” He chokes out a sob on his last words and falls forward, face in his hands, body shaking as he cries. 

“Oh, Lucas,” Eliott whispers as he reaches forward and pulls Lucas into his chest, and Lucas clings to Eliott’s waist, crying into his shirt. 

“You make me so fucking happy Eliott. I’ve never, ever, been happier in my life than I am when I’m with you,” Lucas says through his hiccuping tears. “All I want is to be with you, for real. I want to call you my boyfriend, hold your hand, kiss you, without caring. But I’m so fucking scared.”

Eliott runs his hand lightly through Lucas’ hair as he speaks, kissing the top of his head and letting his lips linger, breathing him in. 

“Alright. So, you’re saying that you do want to come out. Right?” Lucas sits back, but still pressed against Eliott’s side, and nods, wiping his eyes. “Okay. Can you tell me what’s scary about it for you?” He doesn’t say it in a condescending way. He just wants to know what Lucas is thinking.

“I don’t even know. I guess it’s mostly just fear that people will look at me differently. But in reality people probably won’t even care. It’s so stupid that I feel this way.”

“Hey,” Eliott says, tilting Lucas’ chin up to look at him. “Anything you’re feeling is valid, never stupid. But hey. Even if people look at you weird, or make dickhead jokes, you won’t go through it alone. You’ll have me. And if you want, you’ll have Yann, Basile, Arthur, and even the girls. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Consider me your personal bodyguard from now on.”

Lucas laughs at that, and it warms Eliott’s heart to see him smile, even through dried tears. 

“Lucas, I promise you that everything will be alright. We can’t know how exactly everyone will react, but I swear, I’ll be there for you. Even if you don’t want to flaunt me as your boyfriend yet, I’ll be there for you anyway you want.”

“I want you as my boyfriend.”

Eliott can’t help the enormous smile that stretches across his face, and he leans forward and touches his forehead to Lucas’, stroking his cheekbone lightly with his finger. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Lucas states, surely, rubbing his nose against Eliott’s before leaning in another inch and connecting their lips in a kiss that catches Eliott’s breath in his throat. Their lips slant together over and over, and Eliott feels like he’s flying. He angles his head and licks further into Lucas’ mouth, holding him tightly around the waist.

“I think,” Lucas starts between kisses, “I think I’m gonna do it. Really soon. I want to. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Eliott pulls away to look at him, cupping Lucas’ face in his hands. “Okay. If you need anything, I’m always here, alright?”

“I know. Thank you. For being you, for everything. You’re amazing,” Lucas says, with a blush rising on his cheeks.

“That’s funny, I kind of think the same thing about you.”

Lucas turns an even deeper shade of red, burying his face in Eliott’s neck. There’s a few moments of silence where they just sit, wrapped around each other. 

And then Lucas’ voice breaks through the silence.

“Eliott?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Eliott’s heart skips a beat at Lucas’ words. He’s loved Lucas since he first saw him, but even after they started hooking up he didn’t want to freak Lucas out by saying it too soon. But none of those fears matter now. Lucas feels the same. _He loves him_. 

He just squeezes Lucas to his chest a little tighter, and turns slightly to kiss the side of his head.

“I love you, too.”

Two weeks later, Eliott greets his boyfriend after school with a kiss, and they walk away hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: eliotts-eyes  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
